Assasination
by warriorseadra
Summary: OH No some one has come to assasinat Hinata. RR plz Rated t just to be safe flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time making a naruto fic so plez don't kill me if characters are out of place. (on second thought killing me might save me the trouble of writing this)

Disclaimer- I wish I owned naruto or something like it but I don't.

Andrew was walking down the hall to meet his father. His brother told him that he wanted to see him a few minutes ago. Andrew still remembered what happened last time his father called for him.

* * *

Flash back

_"You wanted to see me father?" _

_"Ah yes, Andrew" his father said to him in a harsh tone. "I called for you to tell you that you are a disgrace to our family name!" he continued _

_"You haven't even mastered our own familiar Taijutsu, nor your blood jutsu passed down from the first Kitkari clan member!"_

_As he said this Andrew thought 'Why do I care?'_

_Unfortunately he forgot that the blood jutsu his father spoke could see thoughts and other _

_things. His father saw what he thought and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the door on with he entered. _

End Flash Back

Andrew entered the door to his fathers office and said "Yes father?"

"Andrew!" his father said to him in a harsh tone. "You have been nothing but failure and disappointment to me over and over. Our clan members have proven them selves over and over by killing or getting killed in the line of duty fighting our rivaling clan!"

"The Hyuuga Clan" Andrew interrupted in order to get to the point.

"Yes, them!" His father said in a voice of disgust. "As I said our clan has been killing or

being killed by them for about a century now, and I have a way for you to redeem your self and live up to your family name."

"How?" Andrew asked.

Andrew's father smiled and said "By killing the head Hyuuga's eldest daughter of course."

Andrew smiled and said "I would like nothing more.", as he turned to prepare to leave.

The next day Andrew set out for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It took about a day's journey but he got there before he thought he would.

As he entered the village people stared at him because of his close. It consisted of a black coat with a hood, black pants for easy movement, a white t-shirt, and a brown belt with a pocket and slits for holding vials. In his coat's right sleeve he had kuni knives and in his left coat sleeve he had throwing stars hidden from view and for easy access.

As he walked threw the village he put on some sun glasses so no one could see his eyes and summoned his blood jutsu the Kitrycu Eye. This technique made his round eyes thinner and longer much like a cat and allowed the user to see thoughts by picking up brain waves. It could also see threw illusion and increases the users vision so much that it allowed users to see in the dark, and see threw the spaces of atoms which would a low its user to see threw objects.

Because Andrew grew up in a clan that could see thoughts he learned how to think and not think at the same time so no one could see his thoughts. His town hated him and his family because of the Kitkari way and own jutsu, it was worse for him however for his family also loathed him for being weak thus growing up around hatred and shun-nation his entire life. But soon that was going to all change, very soon. All he had to do was kill one person.

As Andrew walked around he used his eyes to see the thoughts of every one. One man thought '_I got to get to the_ _springs soon before the good looking girls leave.'_ another person he saw at a ramen shop thought '_When I become Hokage everyone will look up to me, humm I wonder which kind of ramen I should get today?' _

Andrew soon gave up and deiced to ask someone were ninja gathered to train. He walked up to some girl with pearl white eyes with no pupils and asked "Excuse me, but would you know were the ninja training ground is?"

The girl pointed down the street and said quietly "T-till the end of the road."

"Thank you" Andrew replied and headed down the street.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter people R+R. 


	2. Anmisha

AN Today was great I went bowling and didn't have enoph money to pay so I had to borrow money from my parents to pay them back and now I have to work every Sunday till I pay them back or they get over it.

* * *

Andrew was heading down the street the training grounds when he remembers that his dad gave him a note and told him to look at it when he got to Konoha Village. Andrew opens it and sees that it described the girl he was suppose to assassinate. 

'So her name is Hinata.' He thinks to himself, 'What's this, a picture? Why does this face look familiar?' Realization finally hits him that this was the girl he asked for directions. "Aww crude" he says and turns around to see if Hinata was still there.

On his way back he puts his hood over his head to hide his face and then puts on his sunglasses to hide his eyes and then summons his Kitrycu Eye. With it he sees that Hinata was still there and was starting to head to where he was, Andrew jumps into an ally and Hinata walks right past him without noticing him.

Andrew decides that it would be easier to follow her from above and jumps to the roof tops. Andrew follows her staying two blocks away so he wouldn't be noticed until he sees her enter her house.

"So, now I know were she lives." Andrew say's to himself as he goes to find a place to stay for the on coming night.

* * *

At the Kitkari House Hold (Andrews house) Andrew's brother went to see his father. 

"Father, I wish to know why you sent a weakling like Andrew to kill the Hyuuga girl, especially when there is a small chance of him succeeding." The brother said.

"Because he's weak and isn't worth putting any more effort into him. I thought you would already know this Chad."

"So, were just going to have him die and then avenge his death." Chad says with a smirk beginning to form on his face.

The father smiles proving him correct.

* * *

After Andrew got himself a place to stay he started to ponder on ways to assassinate Hinata. His first thought was to get a giant hammer then hitting her on the back of the head. He quickly ruled this one out because not only would he be attacked by anyone who saw this but, he didn't know were hr would get a hammer of such size. 

His next choice was to make it look like he was also in the assassination throwing of any who would suspect him.

The next day Andrew awoke and started to prepare seals that would self destruct when he said the right word. When that was done he left to find Hinata in order to set the trap. Andrew found her waling down a road and put the exploding seals in roofs of three possible places she could walk to.

With that done he jumped to the street and under one of the seals. Coincidentally, Hinata walked under the one Andrew was standing. Andrew said the word and the seals exploded.

He looked up and saw debris of the roof fall from above. Andrew jumped out of the way and ended up ramming into Hinata pushing her from harms way. When Andrew got up to escape a large rock hit him on the head giving him a concussion.

* * *

'_Your weak Andrew. Don't forget your mission Andrew'. Andrew saw a person with thin but long eyes kicking him in the face thus returning him to the waking world. ._

"Uhhhh, Wha happened" Andrew moaned as he sat up on a bed

"Oh good, your away already." Said a women dressed in white.

"Uhhhh, where am I?" Andrew asks as he looks around.

"Well, your in a hospital. You got here after you got hit in the head by the debris of the bombs."

"My head? Andrew says starting to look up and placing a hand to feel the bandages on it.

"Yes, and the girl you saved came by earlier to see if you how you were doing"

"What girl?" Andrew asked

"I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Andrew asked trying to keep fear from his voice.

"It seems that after you got hit on the head you lost your memory"

Andrew sighs at this and falls back on the bed he was laying on. He then asks "How long do I have to stay here for?"

"You can leave tomorrow at noon; mean while why don't you look threw your things to see if you find anything that would jog your memory.

"My things?" Andrew says and then looks to his left. On the floor there was a pair of shoes, next to those there was a chair with a black coat with a hood and on the chair there was a brown belt.

As he got up and walked to his coat, he saw there was a black cloth sticking out of one of its pockets. As he pulled it out he noticed it was a head band with a metal attached to it, and engraved on the metal the was symbol that looked like the japanis symbole of water.

As instinct took over he tied the ends on the cloth behind his neck and placed the metal part forward making it look like a necklace. In the other pocket he found a note and a picture.

As he looked at the picture he said to himself 'Wow, this girl is beautiful!' He then read the note that said 'Andrew enclosed in this letter….'

"Ok so my name must be Andrew." He then went to the belt and saw a pocket on it. He opened the pocket and saw little metal balls. On the back of the belt he saw some spots for holding containers and another pocket. In this pocket there were wooden toothpicks. There was also a sheath with a kunai knife in it

After that he got in bed and pondered on what the last part of the letter meant. 'If you don't succeed in two months you will be avenged.'

"Hummm" Andrew said as he drifted to sleep with his headband tied around his neck.

* * *

AN Well I guess I'll stop here cause its getting late and I have school tomorrow. Well R+R people. (Japanise symbol of water Hold shift and press the piriod button, then, press the lowercasel and finally, hold shift and press the comma button.) 


	3. new memories

A/N well today is just great. I'm catching a cold and in a ton of hours its' going to be Thanksgiving Day (Its 12:30 right now). Uhhhh anyway Review people I mean I only got one review, Lady Kagome0101. Thx! Well on with the story.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto just my characters.

Chapter 3 **New Memories

* * *

**

The next day Andrew was walking down the road thinking 'Man what kind of hospital is that, I mean they kicked me right out before I could even remember anything. And just who is this girl in that photo?'

Andrew sighed and put a hand in his pant pockets to pull out a key and a note, the key was attached to a keychain that said room 777 Welcome to Mizu Hotel. The note said 'Andrew enclosed in this note is information of the girl. Name, Hinata Hyuuga. Hig…'

"Ok, well that answers one question, yet raises so much more" Andrew says outload to no one in particular."

"What question?" A voice behind him asks.

Andrew turns around to see a young girl around the age of 5 or 6 looking at him curiously.

Andrew shrugs and asks the girl "Were's The Mizu Hotel?" The girl turns around and runs away.

Andrew shrugs and walks down a road.

* * *

Finally after an hour of searching Andrew finds The Mizu Hotel and heads to room 777. When he arrives to hi room it turns out to be a small apartment with a bathroom, small bedroom, and small kitchen.

"Well, this is a disappointment." And with that said Andrew turns around and walks out the door to were he last remembered seeing and open field.

* * *

At the field Andrew hears a sound of rushing water. As if being beckoned to it he follows the sound until he comes to a small river with a waterfall. Still in a trance like form Andrew walks on the water to the waterfall and sits under it.

* * *

Much later Andrew fells foot steps approaching and opens his eyes to find that the sky had darkened and that stars filled the sky.

A girl suddenly emerges from the bushes and sees Andrew and looks down.

"Who are you, why are you here, were am I?" were the first words that emerged from Andrew's mouth before he could contain himself.

The girl looks at Andrew and just blinks.

When Andrew sees her eyes he quickly stands up and blushes, 'What is this I'm feeling, its like something's clawing at my insides and why does my face fell warm for?'

For moments, the two just stared at each other gazing into the others eyes. When Andrew realized what he was doing he quickly turned his face around and blushed again. Andrew then walks up to the girl and asks, "Wh-who a-are y-you?" was all he could manage to say before he lost his voice.

The girl who finally got over the shock of finding anyone at the waterfall said "My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ok so just ere am I?"

"How can you not know?"

"I-I forgot." Andrew sighed as he looked down

"Why are you here?"

"Trying to remember."

"Maybe I can help you"

"You really would?" Andrew said as he started to look up with hope on his face.

"Yes" Hinata said with a smile "But first what do you know about your self?"

"Well," Andrew began staring to stair down again "My name is Andrew and that's all."

* * *

AN Well people that's all for chapter 3 and i know its a short but its 1:30 A.M. so cut me some slack. Anyway R+R and you can leave flames too. Good night 


	4. And time passes

A/N Well I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy lately, but now I can write the next chapter. (As soon as I think up a title that is)

Disclaimer- I wish I owned naruto or something like it but I don't.

* * *

**And time passes**

It had been two months since Andrew had met Hinata and became friends with her, but could only recall one thing from his muscle memory, his jutsus.

After the first month in the Leaf Village he became a shinobi citizen performing low ranked missions.

_Two days prior at the Kitkari House hold_

Chad prepared to leave for the Leaf Village figuring that his brother failed in his mission in assassinating the Hyuuga girl.

As Chad left down the road he recalled all he knew about the Hyuugas and about the heir to the Hyuuga head.

Andrew was heading towards his apartment until he head a pair of explosions coming from were he bid Hinata a good night before heading home.

Quickly he speed to the place to find Hinata doing battle with a man in a black cloak, but what got his attention was that the symbol of his head band matched his old one at his house.

Chad threw a kunai with a tag bomb on it at Hinata to blow her to bits, when an steel marble hits it throwing it of course.

"How did you get in the barrier, only members of my clan can enter and leave a this barrier once its put up?" Chad says turning to look at the intruder.

"Br-brother…" Chad gasps in a whisper then angrily yells "Why are you helping her, she's the enemy Andrew!"

"I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" Andrew asks cluelessly

"Don't play games with me!"

"I'm not."

"THEN HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM!"

"HEY, no need to start cursing"

"YOU BASTERED, JUST WAIT TILL EVERYONE FINDS OUT YOU BEFRIENDED THIS BITCH"

"JUST WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'M YOUR BROTHER WHO ELSE YOU MORON"

Shocked, Andrew stumbles and says "I have a brother?"

"OFCOURSE"

"WELL SORRY I DON'T REMEMBER, I SUFFER FROM AMNISHA"

"Well know that you know, kill this girl so we can go home. Hey where'd she go?"

Chad quickly activates his Kitrycu and hound Hinata, pined her to the ground, and looked up at Andrew "Kill her so you can repent your sins to the family already."

Andrew looks in to Hinata's eyes, and recalls how she helped him, how she blushed when ever she saw some blonde haired boy named Naruto and then the jealousy he would fell and this was what he was going to do to her.

"No"

"Excuse me"

"NO" Andrew yelled and attacked his brother.

Chad side stepped Andrew and punched him in the gut knocking his lights out.

At that moment Hinata threw a kunai with a tag bomb on it at Chad were it would hurt the most.

It hit and exploded and Chad threw Andrew, fell to the ground, and started howling in pain.

* * *

A/N well I'll leave the story here, R+R people. 


	5. Good Bye

A/N well sorry about the short chapter but I'm just gonna write this one till late in to the night to make up for it. K  (now to think up of a title hummmmm)

P.S. I think this might be the last chapter for this story and then I'll make a seque,l seeing on how it goes anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the stuff I make up

**Good Bye**

Hinata then collapsed to the ground from the exhaustion of fighting Chad. Andrew then rose to his feet to find his brother clutching the spot were the bomb hit, he then walk over to the passed out Hinata and picked her up to take her home.

As Andrew took Hinata home he recalled all that he learned and remembered from the fight. He remembered the reason why he first went to Konoha, who he was, his past, his blood limit, and everything else.

One thing that he recalled clearly was when his memories returned to him. It was when his brother threw him to the ground which apparently, the jolt of his head hitting the ground awakened the dormant memories.

As Andrew recalled his past, tears started to fall down his cheeks because he new now that he could never be Hinata's friend anymore.

As Andrew reached the doorsteps to the Hyuuga Mansion he set her down on the ground, and rang the door bell. He then whispered a fair well to her and left before anyone answered the door.

Andrew ran threw the woods trying to get as far away from the Hidden Leaf Village as possible. When he finally stopped he noticed that he was taking the path back to the Kitkari House Hold, his home.

'Maybe I'm on auto pilot or something if I'm going back home.' Andrew thinks and then smirks 'Well I guess revenge would sound like fun, Kitrycu!'

With his blood limit activated, Andrew sees a group of other Kitkari clan members training and starts to smile.

Kunais fly out of a bush and hit the training Kitkari members in the throat instantly killing them.

"That was easy" Andrew says as he jumps out of the bush and continues home.

"But it'll only get harder from here" a voice says.

Andrew stops and says "Father with as much disgust as he could.

"So you betrayed the clan, did you?"

"You bet I did, and I'll do it again if I could"

"And your brother"

"No longer a man"

"Explain"

"Hinata threw an exploding tag were it would hurt him the most and blew them off"

". . ."

"I'm no longer the boy you once knew father"

"No your not, I saw you kill with out mercy just then"

"Just all you taught me as a child"

"Yes it is"

"Along with all the hatred you gave me"

"So you learning"

Andrew then throws a kunai at his father who disappears and reappears net to Andrew to stab him in the side and kick him into a tree. Andrew rises and throws shuriken at his father. His father again disappeared and repapered in front of Andrew and said "It's over" and when for the finishing blow.

Andrew awoke in his bed from the dream he was having with a cold sweat. "Just what kind of dream was that." He panted.

A/N and that's the end of this chapter and story. I'll probably make a sequel and title it A New World or something like that. Well people Review plz cause this is the last chapter and thx for reading


End file.
